The invention relates to a marine drive, and more particularly to water inlet structure in the skeg for providing cooling water for the marine drive.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward a surfacing marine drive enabling increased top end boat speed, though the invention is not limited thereto. Surfacing drives for eliminating torpedo drag are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,334, column 3, lines 35+.
Cooling water inlets for a marine drive are typically provided in the drive housing above the torpedo. In a surfacing drive, when the torpedo is raised completely or partially above the water surface, the cooling water inlets must be relocated to a lower position which will remain below the water surface. It is known in the prior art to provide a cooling water inlet in the skeg below the torpedo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,121, column 2, lines 52+.
The present invention provides improved water inlet structure and function in the skeg.